kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Pit (SSBB)
Pit 'is a playable character in the ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the game that also introduces his new character model. '''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit is a playable in character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is available at the start of the game. Here he appears with his latest character design. 'Weapons and Abilities' Pit apears wielding the Sacred Bow of Palutena, also called the Palutena Bow. With it, he can shoot blue light arrows that are not to be confused with the Arrows of Light of the Three Sacred Treasures . He can also split it into two dual blades with one in a reverse grip for quick separation and attachment, a trait that would carry on to its appearance in Uprising along with all other bows of the game. In Uprising, however, the arrows shot from it have little ability to change direction. He uses both blades of the bow for his Aerial, Standard and Smash Attacks, changing the weapon between three different forms to attack. He is also equipped with the Mirror Shield of the Three Sacred Treasures, which is used to reflect projectiles and protect Pit from attack from the front. He is also able to use the Wings of Icarus , which allows him to fly freely for a short time. This concept is similar to the Power of Flight from Uprising. After obtaining the power of the Smash Ball, Pit can use his Final Smash, Palutena's Army, to call upon a swarm of Centurions to attack his opponents. Due to his possessing wings, Pit is one of three characters who are capable of gliding, the other two being Meta Knight and Charizard. This is also the first game in which Pit has a voice. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Minami Takayama, while in the English version he is voiced by Lani Minella. 'Stages' There is a stage called Skyworld which is based off of Skyworld in the original games. On this stage, there are breakable platforms held up by clouds. In the background, there is a temple and a statue of Palutena. Four pieces of music from Kid Icarus can be played the stage. 'Ranking as a Character' Due to his fast projectile, which is controllable after release, can cover a great distance in a short time, and can easily be used multiple times in quick succession, his superior recovery, his multiple projectile-reflecting moves, and his multi-hit attacks, which include, but are not limited to, his Neutral Air attack and Forward Special, Pit is sometimes accused of being cheap or simply too easy to use effectively in matches. Without many good moves to KO with and the inability to use the Wings of Icarus again if hit in midair during the duration of the move until he lands, he is kept from a higher spot on the tier list: He currently ranks at 21st out of 38 characters on the tier list, but has held higher spots in the past. 'Role in the Subspace Emissary' In the Subspace Emissary, Pit is first seen watching Mario and Kirby battling on a stadium through a mystical fountain in Skyworld. When he sees the stadium get engulfed by Subspace, Palutena appears and sends him to defeat the Subspace Army, giving him his bow. Pit soon meets Mario, who was knocked out of the stadium by Petey Piranha, the act of which turned him into a trophy before he landed in the Sea of Clouds near Skyworld. Pit and Mario quickly team up and set out to defeat the Subspace Army. They eventually form a larger party of fighters with Link, Yoshi and Kirby, which joins up with other characters later in the story. Eventually, all the characters, with the exception of Luigi, Ness and King Dedede (and Sonic, who only appears at the end, as well as Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf, the three of whom are absent from the storyline altogether) join up and invade the Subspace, only to get turned into trophies by Tabuu. However, he and most of the others are rescued by King Dedede, Luigi and Ness, who had been absent in the invasion due to the fact that they had badges that made them immune to becoming Trophies. Pit takes part in the final battle against Tabuu with all the other characters. 'Moves' *Standard Special - Palutena's Arrow: Pit's basic ranged attack deals minor damage and knockback, but these parameters increase if the button is held down for a few moments. The arrow can be aimed, but charging the attack causes it to fly faster and thus becomes more difficult to guide. Unlike the traditional Arrow of Light, this doesn't pierce through targets. *Side Special - Angel Ring: Pit spins his in front of him like a buzz-saw. Pit can maintain this move indefinitely and it also reflects projectiles, but he can't move while performing it. *Up Special - Wings of Icarus: This grants Pit limited flight, making it one of the best recovery moves in the game; Pit can almost always recover using this move unless he's blasted off the screen. Unfortunately, this move leaves him defenseless while in flight, and being hit cancels it. Inspired by and based on, but not to be confused with, the Wings of Pegasus. *Down Special - Mirror Shield: Pit drops into a crouch and pulls out a reflective mirror shield. It reflects all projectiles that hits it. Physical contact with the shield inflicts minor damage, but it's best used to counter ranged attacks. If an opponent strikes the shield just as it is deployed, it will turn the opponent around. Final Smash *Palutena's Army: Pit summons a small army of Centurions to attack all enemies on screen. The Centurions will rush to their targets and attempt to slam into them. Though other players can move during the attack, the Centurions generally have flawless accuracy. The Centurions immediately fall off screen afterward, regardless if they hit players or not. 'Super Smash Bros. Melee' Pit appears as a trophy. External Links *Pit's page on SmashWikia Category:Icarus Army Category:Super Smash bros. Brawl Category:Characters Category:Heroes